A typical voltage supply, e.g., for supplying DC power to a high-voltage load, utilizes power electronics including a transformer to provide voltage step-up and isolation between the input and output and a voltage multiplier stage of suitable configuration for generating the required high-voltage from the transformer output. Normally, high-voltage power supplies for aerospace applications are large in size, typically larger than 0.5 cubic ft., due to such factors as insulation requirements, operating frequency, the large number of voltage doubling stages in the voltage multiplier, which is required for the typical input to the voltage multiplier (e.g., 25 V), and the size of magnetic components (inductor and transformer) in the power electronics. Furthermore, increasing output voltage ripple and voltage drop often occurs under load due to operation characteristics of the successive voltage doubling stages.